Partitura de amor
by kisachanlover
Summary: tezuka kunimitsu va a la casa del prodigio a explicarle fisica elemental...el problema...es que los planes de nuestro bello prodigio son otros...FxT 100% YAOI


Ni prince of tennis ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen al genial konomi takeshi 0 (aunq lo odie por el final…) esto esta hecho sin animos de lucro y solo por el hecho de divertir al lector

Ni prince of tennis ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen al genial konomi takeshi 0 (aunq lo odie por el final…) esto esta hecho sin animos de lucro y solo por el hecho de divertir al lector!!

--

Partitura de amor…

It was done…

Estaba hecho

Y no habia remedio posible,el genio no entendia ni jota de fisica y no parecia estar dispuesto a entenderla, parecia mucho mas interesado en observar la figura del "profesor"

-fuji, presta atención-dijo tezuka intentando explicarle al genio las teorias de mecanica y fluidos

Fuji lo miro atentamente y le sonrio con picardia

Tezuka suspiro resignado ,no lo lograria,el genio no estaba dispuesto a dejar de coquetearle , y al parecer la quimica le interesaba un ápice

-ire al baño-dijo tezuka levantandose

-por alla-dijo fuji señalando un pasadizo

-gracias – susurro rapidamente tezuka y se retiro rapidamente.

Fuji lo observo hasta que lo perdio de vista y luego volvio la vista hacia el centro de la sala, ahí reposaba un piano de cola.

Fuji sonrio lo destapo con cuidado, abrio la tapa y poso sus delicadas manos sobre las teclas…

Se sento e imagino una sonata….

Desde luego que pensaba en tezuka, fuji se imagino declararsele atraves de la musica , sonrio ante esa idea tan…

-cursi -susurró y rió ligeramente cogio rapidamente una hoja pentagramaza y comenzo a escribir con prisa no escribia letras…como hacemos tantas…sino tonos ,notas y figuras…

El genio del tennis también era un genio en la musica…

Tezuka oyo algunos acordes de piano…quien estaria tocanmdo?? Que el supiera fuji no tocaba piano, quizas fuese yumiko,la hermana de fuji, quien arrancaba tan bellos sonidos al piano. Salio del baño y camino por los pasillos hacia la sala

Fuji cogio la ahora partitura de 2 hojas y las coloco con una sonrisa sobre el atril y luego cerro sus ojos…desde luego que el sabia su propia sonata de memoria…

Volvio a posar sus manos sobre el piano, sintio el piano en su alma y olvido el lugar,el tiempo, el espacio, como tantos musicos hacemos, y comenzo a tocar

Tezuka llego a la sala en el justo momento en que fuji comenzaba a tocar el piano..

Miro a fuji tan ensimismado en la musica…sus bellos ojos cerrados..

Se sento en una silla cercana y se dejo envolver por aquella bella sucesion de sonidos, el tambien cerro los ojos y escucho con el alma…esa sonata hablaba de amor, parecia fuego en el aire y un ambiente magico rodeaba al pianista y su instrumento

Penso vagamente que quizas estuviese dirigida a el, pero no le avergonzó, sintio como si lo hubiese sabido y esperado desde siempre

Pero no recordaba haber oido a fuji tocar el piano,era una sorpresa descubrirlo, y vaya sorpresa

Pero asi como todo lo bueno, realmente, terriblemente excelente, tiende a acabar pronto. De la misma manera la musica compuesta por fuji terminó, dejando un aire de magico ensueño en la sal y sus habitantes

Solo entonces el genio abrio los ojos y volteo a ver a tezuka

-no sbaia que tocars piano-dijo tezuka

-no, nunca te lo dije-dijo fuji sonriendo encantadoramente

-bonita sonata-dijo tezuka parandose-quien la hizo?-

Tezuka dudaba aun a pesar de creer que era de fuji

-yo la hize-dijo fuji acercandose a el

-para quien seria?-dijo tezuka terriblemente curioso

-para ti-dijo fuji sin asomo de vergüenza, se apego a tezuka y lo beso ,este solo atino a corresponderle….no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse…

-lo presentia-dijo tezuka

-tan obvio soy?-dijo fuji con una risa y abrazo al buchou

-si miras a alguie todo el tiempo,no pudes esperar que no se de cuenta-dijo tezuka como comentando algo obvio

-tu ya lo sabias?-dijo fuji

-digamos que ago por el estilo-dijo tezuka

-y porque preguntaste entonces?-dijo fuji

-no esperaba oirlo de tus labios-dijo tezuka ironicamente

Fuji sonrio y beso nuevamente al buchou

--

Hey!! Aquí de nuevo!!

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Dejenme reviews porfiss!!

:3

Los quiere

kisa


End file.
